


Afternoon Snatcher

by glaciesdraco



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Foreplay, M/M, Making Out, Self-Indulgent, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaciesdraco/pseuds/glaciesdraco
Summary: People should know better than to interrupt Izaya and Shizuo's Sunday afternoon heated makeouts with each other
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	Afternoon Snatcher

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man what do you want from me. Here's a thing. Idk if it's a good thing. I enjoyed writing some parts of it, it's really goofy more than it is anything else.

Shizuo was used to Sunday afternoon make-outs with Izaya. It was practically a tradition at this point for them to halt all of their individual plans and activities and have some intimate time in the bedroom or sometimes on the couch. Today it was on the couch. The TV was blaring softly in the background, but the most prominent sounds came from the noises that their mouths were making as they pushed against one another, robbing each other of air and grabbing whatever inch of skin that they could.

For the first time in quite a while, Izaya had managed to push himself on top, and every other second he wasn’t spending fervently sucking Shizuo’s face like a lovesick high schooler learning how to kiss, Izaya was admiring the view of Shizuo’s disheveled appearance, from his ruffled hair to his undone bow tie. Izaya loved it when Shizuo let him muss up his clothes a bit. He pulled at the scruff of Shizuo’s undershirt and dug his nails briefly into Shizuo’s neck so he could pull him up by the tongue, briskly let go with a gasp and shove him downward so he could go back down for more. Whenever they were like this, nothing else in the world was important, no cell phones, no internet, no one else.

Shizuo finally couldn’t take it anymore and grabbed Izaya by his back and flipped him over so that he could be on top for a little while. He traced the jagged edge of Izaya’s jaw with his finger and sucked on Izaya’s bottom lip so that it was sure to swell. Izaya squirmed when Shizuo placed a hand at Izaya’s neck, tracing a thumb over Izaya’s clavicle. He was rather ticklish there, and the second Shizuo traced a small line down with his fingernail Izaya released their kiss and gasped out.

“Ah! No tickling!”

“Yes tickling,” Shizuo said, face solemn but his eyes were twinkling mischievously. “You clawed me.”

Izaya furrowed his eyebrows and pouted. “You didn’t feel it.” He accused.

“You don’t know.”

“It’s not nice to lie, Shizu-chan.”

“That’s hysterical coming from you.” Shizuo said nonplussed, but at this point he could not take it anymore and pressed his lips to Izaya’s again. Like hell was he about to de-escalate this situation with some petty bullshit. So Izaya didn’t want to be tickled. That was fine. Shizuo knew other things he would enjoy doing to him. He rolled them onto their side with Izaya tucked into the back, loosely pinning the other with his knee on Izaya’s hip. Izaya didn’t seem to mind much, as he then laced an arm under Shizuo’s arm pit and pulled him even closer so that Shizuo was practically flattening him against the couch cushions. Izaya’s hand ran through Shizuo’s hair, and they were soon rather aggressively thrusting against each other on the couch. Shizuo attached his mouth to Izaya’s neck just to hear the other gasp. Izaya tried to distract himself with mixed success by unbuttoning Shizuo’s shirt. It was at this moment, much to both their disappointments, that a phone began to ring.

Shizuo immediately released Izaya’s neck and gave a stern growl followed by an annoyed huff. Izaya met his eyes with an icy glare as he moved his hand down Shizuo’s back and into Shizuo’s own back pocket to retrieve Shizuo’s own phone.

“I believe it’s for you.”

Shizuo stared at it for only a second before scrambling to sit up, avoiding Izaya’s enmity by staring very intently at his flip phone.

“Uh, it’s Tom… he doesn’t usually call unless it’s something important, so I better get it.”

Izaya’s eyes glistened dangerously but him smiled. “By all means.” He said, but he scowled as Shizuo was already opening his phone and answering it.

“Hello?”

“Shizuo! Hey man, I’m really sorry to call you on your day off like this, but we got a situation…”

“Huh?”

Izaya crossed his arms as he sat up, glaring at Shizuo pacing back and forth at the other end of the couch. Apparently one of their clients had spent up a rather large sum over the weekend and was planning on skipping out of town. It was apparently not his first offense either. But was it really such a big deal? He heard Shizuo ask. Oh, apparently it was. Izaya’s scowl deepened even more. This was apparently a client whom their boss had a deep grudge against and had merely been waiting for an opportunity for something like this to happen. Izaya had never realized how incredibly stupid and dull pettiness within humanity could be until this very moment; he hated Shizuo’s boss for asking Shizuo who would definitely agree to help just because of the sheer amount of gratitude and obligation he felt towards him, he hated Tom-san for calling Shizuo to ask, he _hated_ Shizuo for leaving his phone on loud, and most importantly Izaya hated this fucking idiot that had incurred the boss’ wrath. Now his afternoon was ruined. He sighed, falling backward onto the couch. Maybe he could convince Shizuo to quit his job.

“Hey…” Shizuo said sheepishly as finally approached Izaya on the couch. “So…”

“I heard.” Izaya said coldly, meeting Shizuo’s eyes like a gorgon to a mere mortal.

“S-Sorry…” Shizuo said, crouching and hovering at his face a few inches apart. “But I have to go. I’ll make it up to you later, alright?”

Izaya pursed his lips.

Shizuo sighed. “I know, I know. I’m a huge hypocrite for talking shit about you having a bunch of phones, right?”

He was ignored. Shizuo’s fingers travelled into the crook of his neck.

“I know screwed up. I’m a shit head, alright? Don’t be mad. I’ll trap this guy under a car or something and I’ll be back, and we can continue okay? Don’t be like this.”

“If you break somebody’s car, you’ll just owe your boss even more money,” Izaya sighed, running his fingers over Shizuo’s cheek. “You know, I really can’t stand the thought of someone else acting like they own you Shizu-chan.”

“Someone else, huh?” Shizuo scowled at him but Izaya could tell he was amused. They were way too hot and bothered with each other right now to truly get disgruntled by what the other was saying. He could see in Shizuo’s eyes that he wanted Izaya more than anything right then, which was why it sucked that Shizuo had to go. “You don’t own me.”

Instead of replying, Izaya grabbed Shizuo’s ass and gave him a little smile. Shizuo’s eyes widened slightly and he had to take a deep breath to lessen the blush on his cheeks.

“Don’t act like you’ve never ditched me for work before.”

“Not on a Sunday.” Izaya pouted.

“Sure, just every other day and moment of the week.”

“You could get brutally assaulted if I don’t keep the gangs of Ikebukuro appeased Shizu-chan.” Izaya said dramatically.

“You probably stirred them up in the first place, flea.” Shizuo kissed him hard, but it wasn’t enough. Izaya made a rather disappointed face as he pulled away. “Wait here. I won’t be long.”

Izaya bit his lower lip. “And what if I play with myself and decide to leave you high and dry when you get back?”

Shizuo’s eyes twinkled dangerously. “I’ll punish you.” Which only made Izaya more excited. Oops.

“Shizu-chan!” Izaya whined, legs fidgeting restlessly on the couch. Shizuo seemed to catch his meaning.

“Oh, sorry… sorry…” he repeated, and he really looked like he meant it. Izaya pouted some more, but to be completely honest he wasn’t exactly upset as he was wistful since he had just been robbed of what probably would’ve been the best sex they’d had in weeks. He watched Shizuo fix his hair and clothes and start towards the door. “Sorry about being the one to screw up the silent phone rule too…” he added as a seeming afterthought. Izaya made an even more sad face.

“Get out of here before I implode!” he exclaimed. Shizuo seemed effected by the exchange as well, as he nodded and waved as he hurried out the door, which only made Izaya feel a little better.

Izaya rolled onto his back and sighed. What a waste of some amazing foreplay. Shizuo’s hands had been in all the right places, and his tongue had the perfect amount of moisture to keep a steady pace up the hill. He sighed a couple more times, hoping it would help take some of the pressure building in his chest, but it did not. He was still suffocatingly aroused. Shizuo was just too damn sexy. He put a hand to his face, smiling to himself thinking of how embarrassed he might be to think these thoughts if he was not in this state. When he was like this, he didn’t care what Shizuo saw from him or wanted him to do. It was this strange feeling of unity that came between them where their egos, yes even Izaya’s, no longer mattered and it became nothing but pure emotion and unhindered attraction. They became their humblest but also dumbest selves. He couldn’t even think badly of Shizuo when it got like this.

At the beginning of their relationship, this weird aura had no existence. They could easily shatter the unspoken wall of peace and just go right at each other’s throats. In the beginning, there had been too many fights, so much resistance, a few times where they had tried to one-up each other by seeing who could be the shittiest. They didn’t have that luxury now, as there were no more secrets between them. It was weird, Izaya thought, to think of how much he had changed when it felt like nearly nothing changed at all.

“I’m being stupid,” Izaya decided out loud, sitting up and composing himself the best he could. He was being stupid, and he was not going to let this destroy his integrity as a strong-willed shrewd businessman. He got to his feet and began pacing their apartment. The TV was still on in the background and Izaya vaguely tuned a part of his mind into what the documentary was saying (no news, since the information would distract Izaya and therefore piss Shizuo off, but they both felt pretty adamant about having background noise, and they could never agree on the same music.). He relaxed his shoulders, took a deep breath, and turned on one of his phones. He could not decide if he was mad at Shizuo or not. It was hard to be attracted to someone who pissed you off almost all of the time, and it was even harder to be in love with that person.

“I _am_ mad,” Izaya said to himself, scrolling through message boards as he walked upstairs. Their one pathetic plant that sat in their bedroom window had recently been watered, but he poured another cup and a half into it, hoping to kill it thoroughly. He plopped backwards onto their bed and fantasized about what they would be doing if Shizuo hadn’t abandoned him. He sighed. He started to reason that maybe he just wasn’t a lover worth pissing off your boss over. Izaya had never really had a boss, but he swore to himself that if in the highly unlikely chance that he ever ended up working as a salaryman that he would never abandon Shizuo in his time of need.

“He doesn’t love me, that’s just what it boils down to,” Izaya said, glaring at himself in the mirror. What was it that Shizuo needed to see? Was Izaya not pretty enough? Not gentle and kind enough? He huffed. If that was what Shizuo wanted, then he was purely shit out of luck.

But then, he thought as he started knocking books off of the bookshelf dejectedly like an angry cat, if Shizuo left him because he wasn’t good enough, what would Izaya do then? What if Shizuo died chasing down that guy and he and Izaya would never get to have sex again? Izaya sighed at the thought of such a loss.

With the inconvenient thought also came the reminder that this was only happening because some idiot decided to skip town because he’d spent too much time using a telephone sex service. What a truly pathetic excuse for a human being. Izaya considered the thought of doing something like that and crinkled his nose. He had considered testing it out in his early days as an experiment but had ultimately decided against it because it would do nothing for him intellectually and truthfully the thought of dirty talking to a woman disgusted him. The more he considered this person that Shizuo was currently tracking down, the more curious he became. He rushed downstairs to his desk and quickly plugged in his computer. After searching a few message boards, he abruptly got out of his seat, grabbed his coat, and started running out the door, grinning maniacally to himself.

If he wanted to remove one extreme feeling, then all he had to do was replace it with another.

Natsumura Hiroshi was getting close to a rental car shop in Ikebukuro, where he had scheduled to rent a car going one way for at least a few days. He only had enough money for a couple of days, but luckily this was a rental shop that only charged day-by-day, and he knew how to avoid the cops. He had changed his ID and his savings account several times at this point thanks to a low-grade friend of his. Hopefully, the cash he was expecting from one of his latest heists in the street gangs would be coming in after that and he could lay low for a while. He’d been skipping town only to come back, live it up for a bit, and make his name known in the city for quite some time now, and considered himself old hat at it. He was very calm as he approached the entrance.

Before Natsumura-san could make it into the building however, the door swung open, revealing the hem and sleeve of a fur-lined coat.

“Ah Natsumura Hiroshi-san, it’s so nice to meet you!” Izaya said cheerfully, jumping into the man’s way and grabbing his hand between both of his. “I was hoping I’d catch you here!”

Natsumura’s face completely froze up in shock at the abruptness of being grabbed. “Uh… sorry but, do I know you?”

“Ah no, of course you wouldn’t! I don’t typically exchange information with boring humans such as yourself. Unfortunately for you and me, today, our paths just happened to intertwine.”

The guy looked even more confused as Izaya rambled, but Izaya was too distracted by the sound of his own voice.

“You see I typically just let lowlife idiotic peons do as they please and I can just laugh at their idiotic peon actions later when I learn about them from the Yakuza or the police. I’ve heard many an entertaining story that way.”

Natsumura was starting to get annoyed by this guy. He was just about to tell him to fuck off whenever Izaya’s eyes met his with a glare.

“To bad you were unlucky enough to fall into the jurisdiction of my business,” Izaya said, looking remorseful, “I haven’t really had what you call my own “business” for the majority of my life, but see now I have, and it’s very inconvenient for me when people bother it. I mean it’s just one person that everyone in town knows not to mess with so how could you be so stupid?”

“Umm, hey look. I’m sorry if I’ve hurt your girlfriend’s feelings or something but…”

Suddenly, Izaya reached out and pinched Natsumura on the cheek, hard.

“OW! The fuck?!”

Izaya released him. “You should know better than to interrupt people when they’re talking. Anyway, your rental car isn’t coming.” He folded his arms and looked off dismissively.

“WHa-?”

“And if you don’t want to get caught by the cops, I suggest you try to skip past the next few streets over. Also since I don’t want you staying in Ikebukuro due to the fact that you’re an eyesore, I’d really appreciate it if you’d just pay back the money you owe to those seven loan sharks in Ikebukuro and never show your face around here again, got it? Your earthly existence is annoying.”

Izaya shot him another spitefully indifferent glare before walking away into the alleyway beside the building. Natsumura was so dumbstruck by all that the man said that he hesitated a moment before going after him.

“Hey! Come the fuck back here you little…!” he yelled, taking off through the darkness and into the following street. He didn’t see any sign of the other guy. Cursing internally he wondered if he ought to turn back around whenever he heard the blare of the police motorcyclists heading his way. “Shit!” Natsumura swore, taking off back down the alley and back into the street with the rental car, turning in a random direction and charging, looking behind him for any pursuers.

Next thing Natsumura Hiroshi knew he had smacked face first into a bartending uniform.

“Hah?”

“Oh shit would you look at that Shizuo,” Tom said thoughtfully, “It’s as if he’d been dropped from the sky.”

“Hm. Or by the pits of hell.” Shizuo commented with a glare as he grabbed Hiroshi by the shirt.

The police sirens in the distance were getting closer, and the poor man didn’t know which was more terrifying to run from first.

“Eh I can take it from here man, looks like somebody already called the fuzz.”

“I see,” Shizuo said. A thousand things seem to cross into his mind as he glared through those blue sunglasses into the poor idiot who had snatched away his peaceful afternoon. “You interrupted something important to me, so I definitely hope you get what’s coming to you. But I guess low life scum can’t help but be what it is, and I’m no one to judge.”

Natsumura gaped confusedly at him. Now this guy was lecturing him too?

“I’m probably the last person alive who should judge how you live your life,” Shizuo sighed as the police drew ever closer, “But I have to say this. Don’t ever fucking bother me on a Sunday again, got it?”

There was a sharp slam to Natsumura’s forehead as Shizuo headbutted him harshly, promptly knocking him out and throwing him on the ground. Tom nodded knowingly to him, eyebrows furrowed as he leaned over and tucked a bill into Natsumura’s pocket.

“Man, but who knows how the police have gotten involved with this guy?” Tom inquired as they walked away and Shizuo pulled out a cigarette.

“I know exactly how.” The other said flatly.

Tom snorted. “Yeah, I guess you do.”

Izaya was sprawled out on the couch in different clothes than when Shizuo left when he returned. He was staring blankly at the TV, a bit of the skin on his belly exposed from his shirt being a bit short on him. Izaya stuck his tongue out as he approached.

“Did you catch him?” Izaya asked cheerfully.

“He’s in police custody thanks to you,” Shizuo glared. “My boss is all bent out of shape since this means he’ll probably never pay back what he owes.”

“Aww well that’s a shame that criminals go to jail.”

“Some of them do.” Shizuo noted. Izaya smirked at him.

“And the rest?”

“The rest make life a living nightmare for us all.”

“Yes well,” Izaya sighed, “Your boss ruined my afternoon too.”

There was a loud crash and squeal as Shizuo jumped on top of him. Izaya shrieked as Shizuo tickled him relentlessly. Shizuo grinned.

“Come on now, your afternoon isn’t ruined is it? We were just getting started.”

“Shizu-chan!” Izaya cried out desperately, but it quickly turned into a satisfied hum as Shizuo’s lips locked with his. He pulled away momentarily to murmur. “No more having your phone in your pocket when we do this, alright?”

“Sure.” Shizuo agreed easily, feeling too pent up to care about anything else but continuing where they had left off.

And though they’d taken a detour, Sunday afternoon makeout was back in session.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been rewatching season 1 so while I was writing this I was thinking about how the episodes are framed in a way that just builds up this big cluster fuck situation. I did my best maaaaaan, I hope you enjoyed! Still working through that quarantine depression.


End file.
